Italie le Thug Life (reupload)
by Lys ardent
Summary: Récit du jour où l'Italie décida de devenir un Thug Life .


Salut à tous . Cette histoire est un reupload d'une précédente publication ( après coup je me suis rendu compte que l'originale était pleine de faute de frappe , d'où la nécessité de toujours bien se relire ) . Bonne lecture , en espérant que ceux qui on lut la première version ne puissent enfin apprécier l'histoire .

N'oubliez pas que Hetalia appartient à Himaruya (notre dieu à tous).

 **Italie le Thug Life**

L'Italie était dans sa chambre à méditer sur sa vie (c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas se faire chier).

Et quand il y réfléchissait ça le faisait encore plus chier parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment une vie de merde. Pour commencer, son Nono Roma était un jour allé acheter de l'huile d'olive au marché et s'était fait renverser par un char conduit par un germain en état d'ébriété. Gros drame psychologique et en plus l'enterrement avait réunis plusieurs centaines d'enfants et petits-enfants dont l'Italie n'avait jusque là jamais soupçonné l'existence (mais c'est qu'il avait eu une vie active le vieux). Ensuite pendant toute son enfance on l'avait pris pour une fille. Et pour couronner le tout il était maintenant le perso inutile mais marrant de la série.

Il fallait que ça cesse.

L'Italie allait leur montrer à tous sa puissance, son charisme et son incroyable virilité. Il allait devenir comme ces gens respecté et admiré sur internet.

Non il n'allait pas devenir un troll (respecté et admiré j'ai dit).

L'Italie du Nord deviendrait un Thug Life.

...

Devenir un Thug Life exigeait plusieurs accessoires de bases (le charisme venait avec). Pour la casquette noire il avait pris celle qui était à son frère sans demander la permission (Thug Life). En revanche, il n'y avait pas de paires de lunettes adaptées pour le style Thug Life donc l'Italie avait dut en acheter. En arrivant dans le magasin, il a mit un vent au vendeur qui lui pourtant dit bonjour (Thug Life). L'Italie choisit de superbes lunettes un peu pixelisés . Pile ce ce qu'il lui fallait. Après être allé à la caisse pour payer, Italie avait pris les lunettes sans dire merci au vendeur (THUG LIFE! Même le narrateur est choqué).

La casquette et la paire de lunette réunis, il ne manquait plus qu'une chose au pays pour devenir un vrai Thug Life. Le joint de cannabis.

 **Avertissement** : la drogue c'est mal. Je veux que vous répétiez cette phrase au moins quatre fois avant de poursuivre votre lecture, compris ?

...

La nation alias Italie le Thug savait exactement où trouver le bédot qui ferait de lui un Thug Life à cent pourcent.

-Pays Bas !

-Quoi? Répondit le grand pays.

-Est-ce que tu as du cannabis sur toi?

-Heu, ouais.

-Tu peux m'en passer s'il te plaît?

La représentation des Pays-Bas était sidérée que Veneziano lui demande de la beuh. Même dans ses bad-trip les plus fous il n'aurait jamais pensé être témoin d'une telle chose .

Cependant il repris vite ses esprits. Un client est un client après tout, même si c'est l'Italie du Nord.

...

La réunion mondiale était comme à son habitude un joyeux bordel que l'Allemagne tentait en vain de pacifier . Pendant qu'il se faisait caresser la tête par l'Espagne, Romano se demandait où était Veneziano.

La réponse lui fût donnée lorsque son frère fit irruption dans la salle de réunion en toussant, ses yeux rougis et pleins de larmes à demis masqués par une paires de lunettes pixelisée, un papier roulé plein d'herbe encore en fumant dans sa mains .

Après un blanc des plus gênant , l'Allemagne prit la parole.

-Italie, on l'a dit et redit, il est interdit de fumer pendant les réunions!

-Chut! L'Italie qui avait repris sa contenance adopta une pause stylé (enfin , dans sa tête).

Après un autre blanc encore plus gênant, la France se leva.

-Allons, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Tu veux en parler à grand frère France?

-Non je parlerais pas! Je suis un Thug Life maintenant!

Et encore un blanc.

La nation autoproclamée Thug Life regardait les visages des autres pays présents dans la salle. Ils doutaient! Encore! Mais ils allaient voir cette fois.

-Je suis un fou je vous dit! Qui vous voulez je le prend je le clash!

Romano était sur le point de dire à son crétin frère de la boucler et de poser son cul sur cette putain de chaise quand un tonitruant «L'AWESOME MOI accepte ce défie!» Retentit.

Les visages se tournèrent vers la Prusse qui arborait un immense sourire.

L'Italie soutenait le regard de l'ex-nation. Intérieurement il méditait sur la nécessité de fumer pour un Thug Life. Cette saleté lui faisait mal aux poumons et lui piquait les yeux (vous avez entendus les enfants? Pas touche!).

-Tu crois vraiment avoir ce qu'il faut pour te mesurer à moi?

-Ja, et toi?

-Arrêtez ! Vous vous battrez après la réunion!

L'Allemagne eu beau protester , les autres nations se regroupaient déjà en cercle autours de l'Italie et la Prusse.

La France avait mis une " bonne musique du 93 " et le Canada passa un micro aux vedettes (Vous vous demandez pourquoi le Canada avait un micro sur lui? Quand on est un pays qui compte le Roi Heenok parmi ses habitants il vaut mieux être toujours prêt pour ce genre de conneries).

L'Italie commença sous les ovations du public.

 _Quand je suis venu ici_

 _Je voulait me fight contre un autre pays_

 _Mais là je sais pas ce qui est devant moi_

 _T'es même pas humain, t'es quoi?_

 _Dit moi pas que t'es une nation ou je te tarte_

 _Parce que la Prusse ça fait depuis 1947 que je le trouve plus sur une carte_

Les autres pays se sont tournés vers la Prusse qui après un moment saisit le micro qui lui tendait l'Italie.

 _C'est vraiment tout ce que t'as trouvé pour moi maudire?_

 _J'avoue en vrai l'AWESOME MOI est mort depuis pas mal d'années_

 _C'est juste que la faucheuse a pas trouvé le courage de me le dire_

 _Elle a eu peur de me le dire à cause de mes qualités inné_

 _Force, honneur, courage exemplaire_

 _Ho, excuse moi, j'ai oublié que ces mots n'était pas dans ton vocabulaire_

L'Allemagne hocha la tête malgré lui. Le micro repasse à l'Italie.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu me viens faire le leçon avec tes qualités?_

 _Qui à ce que je sache contre Ivan et la Hongrie ne t'ont pas aidés_

La Hongrie et la Russie lèvent le pouce en l'air.

 _Et la Hongrie, parlons-en et aussi de tes désirs malsains_

 _Eliza, il te bande avec le tissu de son entre-jambe et fais un arrêt sur les seins_

 _Mais bon sans changement de médecin_

 _Dit moi le teuton, t'as seulement une idée_

 _Du nombre de fanfics tordues que ça à engendré?_

 _Tant d'enfances brisées_

 _T'es allé trop loin même pour un animé_

La Hongrie sortit sa poêle pendant que la Prusse saisissait le micro avec précipitation.

 _Tu veux me parler de fanfictions_

 _Mais j'ai lu les tiennes mon con_

 _GerIta, ItaPan pour ne citer qu'eux_

 _Défilait devant mes yeux_

 _Et tu sais quoi?_

 _T'es jamais seme_

 _Et, je peux l'assurer_

 _Que tu est uke_

 _Même dans les fics IceIta_

Un silence choqué s'installa dans la salle avant que la France, l'Espagne, la Hongrie et Kumajiro (pour le citer qu'eux) ne le brise en hurlant «POPOPOOOOO» et portent en triomphe la Prusse sur leurs épaules.

L'Allemagne quitta la salle en se cachant le visage pendant que le Japon essayait de se remettre psychologiquement de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Sealand, Wy et Seborga, choqués, répétaient en boucle «ce qu'il lui a mis» à côté de Ladonia qui ont pris soin de filmer la scène (la vidéo dépassa les vingts millions de vues avant d'être supprimé car même l'algorithme de youtube se sentait mal pour l'Italie).

L'Islande était outré.

-Comment ça **même** en IceIta?

L'Islande partit pour bouder et manger de la réglisse . Le reste des nordiques et m. Puffin quant à eux approuvait cette punchline.

Romano ne se montrait que rarement sympathique, même avec son frère. Mais bon fallait bien avouer que Veneziano faisait pitié là, couché sur le sol en PLS.

L'Italie du Sud ramena le Nord chez eux et lui fit un chocolat chaud avant de lui donner des tapes sur le dos.

Uke en IceIta. Il faudrait du temps à son frère pour s'en remettre. En revanche Romano a été moins optimiste pour l'honneur et la dignité de son frère, il craignait qu'il ne sois perdus à jamais .

...

Le narrateur entra dans la salle de réunions.

-La moral de cette histoire, c'est il ne faut pas essayer d'être quelqu'un que l'on est pas . Quelque soit le personnage que vous tenter de devenir, il ne sera jamais aussi bien que ce que vous êtes au naturel . Et dans l'absolue, il vaut mieux être inutile mais marrant que uke en IceIta et déshonoré à vie.

-NEIN! La vraie morale c'est que l'AWESOME MOI à l'Italie du Nord en position latéral de sécurité!

La déclaration de la Prusse fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'ovation de la part des autres pays. Le narrateur réfléchit un moment avant de sourire.

-Ouais, ça aussi.

-Je peux parfaitement être seme, et avec n'importe qui! Hurla l'Islande.


End file.
